Run! Weekdays!
Run! Weekdays! (走れ！月火水木金曜日!; Hashire! Getsu Ka Sui Moku Kinyoubi!) was used as the theme song for OhaSuta (a children's morning program). Romaji= Monday! Tuesday! Hashiridasu Wednesday! Thursday! Doki doki saikou na mainichi ni naru Friday! Holiday! Janpu shite Saturday! Sunday! Hai tenshon Ohayou hajimeru yo Monday! Monday! Monday! Monday! Tuesday! Tuesday! Tuesday! Tuesday! Wednesday! Wednesday! Wednesday! Wednesday! Thursday! Thursday! Thursday! Thursday! Friday! Friday! Friday! Friday! Getsu Ka Sui Moku Kinyoubi Monday! Tuesday! Hashiridasu Wednesday! Thursday! Doki doki saikou na mainichi ni naru Friday! Holiday! Janpu shite Saturday! Sunday! Hai tenshon Ohayou hajimeru yo Mou ikkai!! Monday! Tuesday! Hashiridasu Wednesday! Thursday! Doki doki saikou na mainichi ni naru Friday! Holiday! Janpu shite Saturday! Sunday! Hai tenshon Ohayou hajimeru yo Oha! |-|Kanji= Monday! Tuesday! 走り出す Wednesday! Thursday! ドキドキ 最高な毎日になる Friday! Holiday! ジャンプして Saturday! Sunday! ハイテンション おはよう 始めるよ 背中を丸くしたまま 小石を蹴飛ばした通学路 気持ちは雨模様 解けた靴ひも そのままに 「おはよう」背中たたく 友達の声 驚き 慌てて つまずき 転んじゃった なにこれ！？めちゃめちゃハズイじゃん！！ Monday! Monday! 憂鬱な気持ちをかき消す教室ドアの向こう側 Monday! Monday! 鳴り響く はじまりのチャイム 飛び出せ 月曜日 口開けた 算数の時間 頬杖なんか ついたままで 右から左へ 流れてゆく先生の声 円を描く ノートの端 わたくし 画伯 指さされた慌て ふためくお調子者 わからなきゃ おやすみBye Bye! Tuesday! Tuesday! 黒板の虫食い問題正解は一つじゃないよ Tuesday! Tuesday! 間違っても やり直せばいいさガッツだ 火曜日 体育で疲れた体 火照る頬を行く風 気を紛らわせて シャーペンをくるくる回した 校庭で ボールを蹴る 気になる先輩 恋の味なんて 知る由もないけれど いつの日かわかるのかな？ Wednesday! Wednesday! そよ風に ゆらゆら踊ってるカーテンみたいな気持ち Wednesday! Wednesday! 今はまだ 花より団子でいいかな水曜日 貸したペンがどうとか つまらないことで喧嘩して 譲れなくなって 後悔さきにたたず仕舞 無言なまま うつむいて絞り出したら 同じタイミング ごめんってお互いに 可笑しくて 笑っちゃうね Thursday! Thursday! ごめんねって言う 小さな一歩でほらまた 笑い会えるから Thursday! Thursday! 泣いちゃっても さあてを繋げばHappy!木曜日 喧嘩に仲直りとか 恋心を同じてみたり 気が付いたみれば ほらもう持ちにまった週末 帰り道 柄にもなく飛び跳ねスキップ 一人二人増えて みんなで踊ろうよ 楽しさあげちゃう スパイス Friday! Friday! 零れてく ワクワクスマイルさあ何して 過ごそうかな Friday! Friday! 宿題に 遊びも全力 無敵 金曜日 窓から差し込んだ お日様の笑顔 いつもよりも遅い朝に 月火水木金曜日 頑張った分だけ 精一杯遊ぼうよ Monday! Tuesday! 走り出す Wednesday! Thursday! ドキドキ 最高な毎日になる Friday! Holiday! ジャンプして Saturday! Sunday! ハイテンション おはよう 始めるよ もう１回!! Monday! Tuesday! 走り出す Wednesday! Thursday! ドキドキ 最高な毎日になる Friday! Holiday! ジャンプして Saturday! Sunday! ハイテンション おはよう 始めるよ おーはー！ |-|English= Monday! Tuesday! Run Wednesday! Thursday! To be the best heart pounding everyday Friday! Holiday! Jump Saturday! Sunday! High Tension Good morning is starting On the path to school, you kick away the pebbles Feeling like it's going to rain, your shoelaces have come undone From the back your friends voice says "good morning" You were surprised and fell over What!? That's so embarrassing!! Monday! Monday! On the other side of the classroom door, Get rid of those melancholy feelings Monday! Monday! The chime that sounds out the beginning of Jump out Monday! The time for math has begun And you're just resting your chin on your hand From right to left, you can hear your teachers voice Drawing a circle at the end of your notebook I'm an artist Hurriedly pointing at an easily elated person You don't understand and fall asleep Bye bye! Tuesday! Tuesday! The problem of the worm-eaten spot of the blackboard, There is not just one answer Tuesday! Tuesday! It's okay to start over again on triumphant Tuesdays! Your body is tired from P.E and you go for some air due to your flushed cheeks Distracting your mind, sharpen it by spinning round and round Kicking a ball in the schoolyard is a senior-like person Completely ignorant of the taste of love but One day you'll figure it out right? Wednesday! Wednesday! Feeling like a curtain, Dancing and swaying in the gentle breeze Wednesday! Wednesday! Even more now, dumplings more than flowers a good Wednesday Fighting about absurd things like a borrowed pen You wouldn't hand it over and you ended up 'fighting over spilled milk' Wringing out your silence and hanging your head At the same time you both say sorry to one another It was so ridiculous, you start laughing Thursday! Thursday! Taking that one small step to say sorry, See, you'll find yourselves laughing Thursday! Thursday! Even if you cry, connect together and be happy! Thursday! Quarrelling to making peace or awakening of love both agree Once you've noticed, it's already the weekend On the way home, you skip and jump out of character From one person, to two people, it gradually increases to everyone dancing Elevate the fun with spice Friday! Friday! Escaping from you is an excited smile, Now what do we do to pass time Friday! Friday! We'll do our homework and then play with all of our might on this invincible Friday! Shining in through the window Is the sun's smile Even more than usual, is the late morning Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday Only the part when you do your best Is when you can play with all your might Monday! Tuesday! Run Wednesday! Thursday! The be the best heart pounding everyday Friday! Holiday! Jump Saturday! Sunday! High Tension Good morning is starting One more time! Monday! Tuesday! Run Wednesday! Thursday! The be the best heart pounding everyday Friday! Holiday! Jump Saturday! Sunday! High Tension Good morning is starting Oha! # The song is actually called "Run! Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday!". In order to shorten it, "weekdays" was used as translation instead. # Hana yori dango means "dumplings over flowers" in a literal sense. But it's a saying of "function over decoration", where you would rather useful items than items merely used as decoration. Category:Lyrics